Light strings are widely employed in decorating different places, such as being wound around Christmas trees, hung along stages, etc., in order to create warm and cheerful atmosphere.
A conventional light string uses bulbs as light sources to emit light. The bulbs are screwed to a plurality of serially connected bulb sockets provided on a power cord to complete a whole light string.
The bulbs are separately screwed to the bulb sockets that are serially connected via the power cord, and are therefore normal to the power cord. However, the power cord is soft and might become twisted to cause the bulb sockets and the bulbs on the power cord to point toward different directions instead of being located at the same one vertical plane. That is, the bulbs on the power cord of the conventional light string tend to turn leftward or rightward. When the conventional light string is extended along outer edges of the stage or stairs to decorate the same, the irregularly turned bulb sockets and bulbs on the twisted power cord of the light string are easily collided with one another or treaded on to become damaged. The irregularly turned bulbs also decrease the beautiful appearance of the light string. Moreover, the bulbs consume a large quantity of power and produce a high amount of heat. A damaged or broken bulb would also dangerously cause short circuit to produce safety problem in use.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a method for manufacturing an improved LED light string that has romantic feeling, esthetic appearance, and increased brightness, and may be manufactured at reduced cost.